


School Troubles (Bullies)

by miagirl3



Series: Kid Flash's Story [8]
Category: The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Baggage, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Sad with a Happy Ending, Talking, Teen Angst, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Wally west is being Bullied. As word gets out about the teacher incident the worse it gets. At one point Len and Mick have to go down to the school to talk to the principle.





	1. Part 1

**Third Person**

It was the morning and Wally was walking down the school hall making his way to his classroom when another taller guy pushed against his shoulder making him drop his books, as the boy walked past with his friends you could hear them call him names.

"NERD!"

"FREAK!"

"WHAT A LOSER!"

Are just a few of the things they yelled as they walked down the hall in their group. Their outburst caused the other kids to look at them and laugh at him also.

To put it simply Wally West's day already sucked and it's just getting started, just another normal day for him.

**XXXTIMESKIPXXX**

It was after school and Wally already had bruises all over his torso from playing dodgeball in gym, he was the perfect target. Now he's trying to make it home as fast as he can.

Normally if he wasn't all bruised up he would go find an alley and run to the rouges as Barry is usually busy at CCPD working a case and would come by later in the day to pick Wally up. 

Barry is very over protective of Wally if he's not in uniform, if he is the Flash he is sure to tone it down a little.

Today, however, he was going to take his time and walk to the hideout. As he was walking he noticed the same group of boys walking behind him and laughing.

Wally just sighed and got out his phone, he had to call Uncle Len to find out which hideout they were at.

As he was waiting for someone to pick up the phone he could hear the boys getting closer. Finally someone picked up as they were close enough to hear.

"Sup Wals," He heard.

"Hartley, why do you have Uncle Len's phone," he asked the person on the other side confused, but also keeping an eye out for the group of boys who was close enough to hear what he was saying, so he had to choose his words carefully so Hartley would know.

"Is he on another Job with Uncle Mick," he asked. Thank goodness Hartley is smart because he caught on immediately.

"Nah, their out getting food, Sam and Mark went out to our bar, and I'm left to wait for you at #434 while babysitting James, he wants to play Darts," Hartley told him.

Wally smiled. Hartley, him, and James were all 16, but James did have his mental problems and Hartley was always responsible, just at the same time not, Len always left him in charge.

"Alright, I'm on my way," Wally told him, but before he hung up one of the boys said something and he was postive that Hartley heard it.

"Whore," One of the boys said.

"Wally who is that. I swear I will Kick their a-," he didn't get ti finish as another voice interrupted his sentence.

"Lenny doesn't like that language," James said.

Before he would let the bullies find out anymore about his personal life he hung up the phone.

"Who was that your babysitter. Did you try to sleep with him to like the slut you are," another boy asked.

"I don't know what your talking about," Wally said trying to walk away with his head down.

"Oh, but I think you do," The one in charge said as he stood in front of Wally and was much taller and buffer.

"You see we snuck into Principal Clice's office and looked through her records. That substitute teacher that was mysteriously imprisoned, apparently he tried to have sex with a student, you. you see everything was private, but written down," He said while the three boys dragged Wally down an alley way.

"What he tried to do was have sex with a minor. That makes him both a pedophile, and a rapist, as the minor never gave consent and tried to get away from him," Wally said.

He was kicked in the ribs and fell down from where he was standing against a brick wall. He was picked back up and beaten to a pulp, he passed out soon after they started kicking.

He did notice that they were writing on him, but couldn't do anything about it.

**XXXTIMESKIPXXX**

Wally didn't know what time it was when he woke up to a ringing sound. He moved his arm, with a lot of effort and pain, and found the source of the ringing, his phone. He saw that it was Len and answered it.

"Sup Uncle Len," he said tiredly

"WHERE ARE YOU! IT IS AROUND 2 IN THE MORNING AND EVERYONE HAS BEEN TRYING TO FIND YOU! YOU TOLD HARTLEY THAT YOU WERE ON YOUR WAY TO THE SAFE HOUSE! THAT WAS RIGHT AFTER SCHOOL! SO WHERE ARE YOU!," Captain Cold yelled through the phone so loud Wally had to hold it away from his ear.

"Sorry. I'll be on my way their now. Can we save the lecture till then," he asked.

"Fine. But you better be their in the next thirty minutes or you'll be in even more trouble," Len told him with an angry, but worried tone.

Wally stood up using the wall to help him as pain shot through his body. He found his bag and ate a granola bar meant for speedsters and was able to walk with still a lot of pain, but less of it, and started to make his way to the safe house.

**XXXTIMESKIPXXX**

Once he made it to the safe house he knew that he was way past his 30 minute time limit that he was given. He walked into the safe house with a limp and who knows what else.

When he walked in he could see everyone their but James and Hartley looking worried, he figure that Sam and Len put them to bed before they knew something might be wrong.

When he walked in everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him, at the same time Len looked at him and he could see anger in his face when he yelled, "WHAT HAPPENED!"

"It was nothing. I'm fine," Wally told him as they all gave him looks of disbelief.

Mick huffed and looked at him, "Kid that lie may have been more convincing if you didn't have stuff written all over your face," Mick told him as Sam gave him a mirror.

He looked into the mirror and could see that his nose was broken, not the only thing, he had a black eye, a busted lip, and a bruise already formed on his left cheek. As he looked around he could see words written on him. SLUT was on his right cheek, WHORE written across his forehead. KILL YOURSELF is written around his neck and lost of other mean and horrible stuff, those were the only noticeable ones.

Wally just sighed and looked down. "Sorry I lied, or well tried to," Wally told them.

"Mind telling us what happened," Sam asked.

"These guys jum-," he didn't get to finish as Sam yelled out, "BULL."

"I talked to Hartley. He said that he could hear more then just your voice on the phone when you first called him. They called you a Whore and then you hung up. Were criminals Wally, not idiots," Sam told him with a serious look in his face.

"I'm fine," Wally tried to assure them as he walked closer only for them to see his limp. They helped move him and made him take his shirt off so they could see what was wrong. His shoulder had been dislocated, he had bruises all over his torso, and three broken ribs

By the time they were done they had him fixed up, fed, and they scrubbed the words off of him.

"Wally we already know it's bullies. Len and Mick are going up to the school with you to talk about it," Sam told him.

"Could you go to," Wally asked him in a small voice that made Sam smile

"No problem kiddo. Now try to get at least an hour or two of sleep," Sam said rubbing the top of his head and messing with his hair.

"Okay. Thanks Uncle Sam, Uncle Mick, and Uncle Lenny," Wally yelled as he sort of ran to the room he shares with the other two 16 year olds.

"It's Len," was the only response back.

**XXXTIMESKIPXXX**

It was the morning and all four of them got to the school and they saw a horrible sight. Their were pictures of Wally everywhere from last night. Him beaten to a pulp with the words written on him, and they were posted everywhere.

When they found Celice she was frustratingly taking down the pictures, only for her to go down another hall and see more. She turned around and spotted Wally and gave a sad smile to him.

"I'm sorry for whoever did this. I've been trying to take them down all morning," She told him as they all saw her stack of useless paper to her.

"We need to talk about it," Len said as she directed them toward her office. Once their Sam introduced himself and they got talking.

"The Kid was beaten to a damn pulp," Sam said as Celice gave him a look and Mick hit the back of his head. Sam looked at him with a glare, "Don't cuss. Your in the brats school and Len doesn't want the three brats turning into us," Mick explained in a bored tone as Celice gave all three of the adults a look.

"Wally can you tell us who did this to you," Celice asked him.

"It's fine. Their just being a bunch of jerks," Wally tried to avoid the situation.

"Kid they beat you to a pulp," Len said. He knows the kid doesn't want to cause trouble. They practically forced him in this position. 

"I've had worse, remember," Wally almost shouted at them, but kept his voice down.

"and we handled that problem to," Sam reminded him as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Trust us on this kid. We don't do things without a reason," Mick assured him.

At this Wally got a smile, "What about Hart and James."

With that Len repeated the actions he did with Sam and hit him across the back of the head, not enough to injure, but enough to get the reason through, "Those two are your age. They put as much reason in to the things they do as you and Rob," Len said to him making Wally feel just a little guilty, just a little.

"Fine. Phillip, Jack, and Luke. They ganged up on me when I was calling Hartley earlier. They called me a Whore and Hartley heard them, James was also on the line, but I hung up before they could hear James say anymore and break his feelings.

Wally told them everything he could remember and was awake for and by the end you had one angry principle and three angry rouges.

"It's already past 2nd hour. I'll call the three in here along with their parents," Celice said as she got to work.

As she was calling the three into the office, Len got a call from Harley about James.

"What is it Hart," Len asked.

"I can't find James's meds. Do you know where they are," Hartley asked on the other side of the phone as the three kids walked in waiting for their parents.

"I've got no Idea. Give me a sec," Len said as he looked at the other three. "You guys know where James's meds are," Len asked them, as the parents walked in.

"Give me the phone," Wally said. Len handed him the phone as he talked to Hartley.

"Listen sometimes when he knows he needs to take the next dose he'll hide them," Wally explained.

"What the fu-hell," Hart said and corrected himself knowing Len was on the other line and James near him.

"Before you ask him where they are just search in normal spots James has his  _toys_ ," Wally told him and he did, being sure to stress toys as bomb parts.

"Nothing's here," Hart said.

"Hand him the phone," Wally said.

"BABY RED," James yelled in the phone, not saying flasher as Hart explained he was at school.

"That's right it's baby red. James did you hide your meds," Wally asked him.

"I don't like them. Their strange and not usual," James said.

"I'm sure we can fix that later and get you better ones if you take these for now. Why don't you give Hartley your meds and we'll do our best to change them and you get a game off darts out of me and Rob," Wally told him with a smile.

"YOU BRING BABY BIRD," James almost yelled.

"Yep! I'll bring the baby bird," Wally said as Harley said thank you a hundred time before hanging up.

Len looked at him suspiciously before asking the question everyone was wondering, even the kids and principle, "How'd you know to do that."

"I watch over Hartley and James over half the time you guys are doing a job. Making sure Hartley doesn't try to sneak out and join you and making sure James has his meds. Is he on different ones," Wally asked.

"It was just something the docs at the hospital wanted to try, we'll get him back on his regular one. Now stop worrying about everyone else and focus on your problems," Len said as he hit the kid over the head again, while Wally smiled.

"Can someone tell us why we're all here," Jack asked.

"For bullying and beating up a student, not to mention you put pictures everywhere. What were you three thinking," Celice said exasperated.

"How do you know it was our kids that did this," one of the parents asked.

She looked at Wally as did everyone else, but the rouges. "I have him and witness saying that they heard what they said over the phone when Wally was calling someone," She explained.

"Well, where is he. Is he here to say whose voice he hears," A different parent asked.

"No, but we can get him here," Sam said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea. He has James with him, and James doesn't like to be alone. When some does have to watch him he prefers the brat or Hart," Sam explained while pointing to Wally for brat.

"We might want to move this to a classroom, Your gonna need a lot of more room, and it's already crowded in here," Mick said and everyone agreed. They moved to the closest classroom they could find as Sam called Hartley to get him over here along with James.

While they were waiting Mick, Len and Sam were talking about whatever, the other parents were talking, the three boys were talking amongst themselves, while Wally was by himself using paper and going over scientific formulas.

Once they arrived it was a scene. James ran over to Wally and gave him a bear hug ,"BABY RED," he yelled as Wally laughed and patted his back. "Hey James. Did you take your meds like promised," Wally asked him as he shook his head frantically.

"Hart can you confirm if you heard one of these guys on Wally's phone yesterday," Len asked him

"Of course I can," Hart said with a cocky smile. If their's one thing he knows it's sound. He's called Pied Piper for a reason.

All three boys spoke and and he confirmed that yes it was their voices.

"Did they hurt baby red," James asked.

"Yeah they did James, but look at baby red. he doesn't look bad any more does he. We'll feed him later and he'll be better in no time remember," Sam asked him about the healing factors of speedsters.

"I remember," he said.

"What are you two even doing here. Shouldn't you both be in school, or did they kick you out for behavior issues and for not be able to go farther then kindergarten," a boy asked Hartley and James.

James was about to cry, but everyone heard what the boy said. "I take online school. I'm in a different position then Wally. I don't have so many protective uncles to tell me that I need to go to school. James is officially dismissed from school by the courts," Hart explained in a calm manor to not upset James further. 

"Don't talk to James like that. He did nothing to you," Wally told them as he comforted James.

"Can I shoot these kids," Mick asked as all the parents looked at him including he principle.

"Mick down. We told Barry that if Wally was involved we could take care of it like civil adults," Len told him while putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Speaking of Uncle B where is he," Wally asked.

"He's with Bruce, something about Gotham needed a csi and Iris is in Star visiting felicity" Len explained to him.

"Seems like they care more about them then you," another one of the boys said.

"Please don't start that fight. If Uncle Len and Barry get into a another fight about caring about me again I'm going to go crazy," Wally said as the other rouges agreed, and Len glared at him.

"Can we just focus on the situation at hand," a parent asked.

"They have a choice of expulsion, suspension for six months, and I don't like either of those option, but I have another option," Celice explained as everyone looked at her, "They can help Wally with any and every thing he needs, in and out of school, think of it as a social exercise. We can find someone to also be with them of Wally's choosing so everything is fair," She held up her hand as she heard protest form all sides, but Mick, James, and Hartley. "Hear me out. Spring break is coming and they stay the whole time at his house along with the assigned watcher, which option would you like."

They all talked with alot of Wally saying no to the third option, but giving in, "I'll accept the third option if the want, but they won't be staying at my house as we wouldn't have enough room," Wally told everyone.

"We'll take the third option as well," the boys agreed.

"Now I need to know everything since you won't be staying at your house Wally, then where," she asked.

"One sec let me make a call," he said as he got out his phone.

"Sup Roy," he asked.

You could hear the person on the other end speaking, "What is it Wally."

"Could you stay at Dick's for a week to help watch over some kids, is the short version," Wally exaplanied.

"Wally you don't just ask something like that. I know you, so what happened. I swear if you lie I'll put an arrow in your shoulder," Roy said angrily. They could see Wally swear.

"Actually they beat me up and we have to bond for a week. I don't trust Dick alone when it comes to this as he will prank them like crazy, so I need your hep," Wally asked him.

"Wally, last time I had to watch kids do you remeber what happened," he asked.

"No not really."

"BECAUSE IT WAS YOUR FAULT. I ALMOST GOT KILLED BY BOTH BARRY AND BRUCE," Roy yelled at him.

"So is that a yes," Wally asked.

"It's a yes," Roy told him.

Wally hung up and called up Dick.

"Sup bro I have a favor to ask and I promise to explain everything if I can get a full plate of A's cookies," Wally told him.

"Wally I swear if this is about Artemis I am going to dislocate your shoulder," Robin told him.

"What is it with my brothers and hurting my shoulders," Wally asked aloud.

"Can me and a few friends from school stay over their for spring break, along with Roy," He asked him.

"They have to stay in their rooms at night, but I'm sure I can get B to budge," Rob said as he hung up.

"Okay so we have to watch over us, Roy and Dick my unofficial brothers. Please don't freak out. You will be staying at Wayne manor for the week as well," Wally explained to them as the parents freaked out along with Celice

"Are you sure you have permission to do this," Celice asked.

"Trust me even if I didn't I wouldn't get into to much trouble, wouldn't be the worse thing I did over their anyways. I think the worst was when Dick and I trashed the whole place when Roy was babysitting us, that was about 8 years ago though, I think. Math's not my strong point," he said

Suddenly his phone rang and he picked it up, "Hello Master Wallace. I have been told to inform you that you have permission to have your 'field trip' over here for the week," Alfred told him.

"How many time have we been over this, it's Wally, not Wallace," Wally told him.

"Very well master Wally," Alfred told him as he sighed. He just couldn't get rid of the master.

"Everything is set. We got permission. I recommend not eating on the day of arrival, you will taste the best food ever," Wally told them as they were excused and told to meet up back at the principle's office the day school got out for spring break.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are traveling to Wayne Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Note real quick this is not a Robin Batman reveal story. and I'm not apologizing for them being ooc either. i just write whatever on my head and this is how it came out.

**Third Person**

It was the day before Spring Break and after school. Everyone was already picked up just four kids and a bunch of adults there.

The first kid was Phillip or Phil. He was a tall guy about 6 feet and was skinny, but he is built with muscles. He has messy black hair and brown eyes.

The next boy is Luke. Luke is almost Identical to Phil, yet they were related in no way, the only difference is his hair and eyes. His hair is brown while his eyes are a shade of teal.

The third boy is Jack. Jack is shorter then the other two by about 5'9, he has messy short black hair just like Phillip, but his eyes are an unusual color, they are a dark red. Most people get scared of him for it, but they get over it. Plus it helps to make a nice halloween costume.

The final teenager is our very own Wally West. On the phone with who knows who.

The adults are Principle Celice, The first three boys parents, and the Rogues, well no one knows that it's the Rogues since they are out of uniform being civil.

They are all waiting for the vehicle that would take them to Gotham City. Of course they are all their for a reason.

Len and Mick along with Celice were going to ride with them to make sure everything goes okay, James and Hartley want to see Robin again, Sam was not their, he was at a bar taking the day to himself, the parents are hoping to meet the one and only Bruce Wayne and to make sure their kids ride gets here safe, and last the four teenagers are their to stay the spring break at Wayne Manor.

When Wally got off the phone he went over to the group of people sitting on the ground and sat next to the other boys.

"Hey man. I know we didn't say it before, but we really are sorry about what we did," Jack told him. The others were about to agree with him, when Wally put his hand up and told them it was fine.

"How do you know Bruce Wayne anyways," Phil asked. "I'm friends with Dick Grayson," He said as if that would explain it. That's when Hartley started to laughs out loud.

"what's so funny," Wally asked him with a look saying that I know what you want to say, but don't. Hartley didn't listen.

"You guys are so much more then friends," he said.

"We're not dating thank you," Wally said with a stop it look, as everyone was watching them.

"Who we're you on the phone with anyways Kid," Mick asked him.

"The devil," he responded.

"Hah hah, now I know Bruce took in another Brat, but don't call him the devil," Len said while the other parents look mortified that Len just called Bruce Wayne Bruce so normally and wondering who this 'Brat' is.

"He is. Jason tries to stab me every time I see him. I didn't do anything to him," Wally said as a voice responded back, "don't worry Walls. He tries to stab all of Dick's friends." Wally turned around to see Roy standing their smirking as he just scared Wally.

"By the way, what did the devil say," he asked.

"That their on their way and should be here soon. Why are you here anyways. I thought you were going to meet us," Wally asked.

"Ollie's not a pushover like Bruce. No way in hell am I driving all the way to Gotham in that junk of a car. It still needs to be fed up, I just haven't had the time to do it yet," He said.

"These the chumps that beat you up," he asked while looking at the three guys.

"Yes and they apologized, so no arrows into their shoulder," Wally told him.

"What about the person I'm suppose to talk to about watching over you guys," He asked as Wally pointed to the principle.

Roy walked up to her and shook here hand, "Sorry about all the trouble. When Wally starts to fight back this should happen less. Name's Roy by the way," he said as he let go of her hand. She didn't seem to like his introduction.

"Mr.-"

"Harper."

"Mr. Harper the whole point of this is to avoid any future fighting," She told him with a stern look as he put his hands up in defeat.

"Hey I know you," Luke spoke up.

"I'm sure you do," he responded with sarcasm.

"No I do. You're Oliver Queen's kid," Luke said.

"Yep. Now if he would stop bothering me and treating me like a child everything could be fine," Roy said stubbornly.

"Oh let it go. Dick should be here soon and we have to keep an eye out for his dramatic entrance or he might scare us like crazy. Freaking Ninja," Wally said whispering the last part to himself.

They were right. Right after that moment Dick Grayson dropped form the sky landing on his hand and doing a handspring landing on his feet, scaring everyone shitless.

"Dude. Never do that again," Wally said as Dick laughed.

"Sorry Walls. Alfie's waiting that way for everyone along with Jason." Dick said while laughing still.

"Is this Alfie the adult. I must speak with him," Celice told him as they walked to the limo.

Alfred was out of the car taking the boys's bags and putting them in the trunk before he went over to the principle.

"You must be principle Celice," He said with a tone that assured everyone instantly that he can handle the teenagers no problem.

"I am and you must be Alfie," She said while holding out her hand.

"It is Alfred, I am afraid that the young Masters prefer to give out what they call nicknames," Alfred told her as he let go of the handshake.

"I just need you to sign these forms so if anything happens to them you won't be reliable. I already had the parents sign the permission forms," she said while handing him the forms. He signed them perfectly with full contact for Wayne Enterprises. Once the kids said bye Len and Mick as long as the teenagers all got into the Limo.

"Yo Alf mind explaining why tweedledee and tweedledum are here," Jason said as he pointed to the to rogues.

"It was the only way their parents would agree to traveling to another city. Now be polite," Alfred said as he started up the car for the drive.

"Why is he with us," Wally asked.

"We got picked up straight form school as well. Well I did. Jason skipped again and we had to find him," Robin told him with a look saying I'll explain it later.

"By the way kid. Skipping school isn't really a way to get through life," Len said.

"Coming form the one who went to Jail all his life," Jason snipped back.

"Watch it kid. Don't want to get benched for a few nights do you," Len asked talking about the nighttime activites.

"Whatever," Jason said as he leaned in to his seat while Dick just sighed.

**XXXTIMESKIPXXX**

It was a long drive with a lot of screaming and fighting with Jason involved, but eventually they made it to Wayne Manor.

Alfred let everyone out of the limo and when the boys went to get their bags Alfred told them to leave them and he would bring them to their rooms that Dick directed them to.

By the time everyone was settled in for the week, including Roy and Wally in their rooms that they own by now, it was time for dinner. The three boys, not knowing how to act in a big mansion awarkdley walked down the stairs when all of a sudden Roy dropped down just dropped, Wally is running down the stairs, and Dick, well you might have to look up at the chandelier to find him and see him do a flip and perfect the landing. Jason however walked calmly down the stairs finishing off a cigarette.

The three boys who acted like they were animals made it to the table first followed by the other set of boys who hurried to catch up with them after being in awe.

"Master Roy I have told you time and time again to use the stair, Master Wallce to not run in the house, Master Dick for the who knows how many times, please stop climbing the chandlers, and Master Jason what have I told you about smoking," Alfred told them bringing food out while thanking the other boys for not acting like wild animals.

"Is Bruce joining us for Dinner tonight," Dick asked. That immediately got the others boys attention.

"He said he would, but you know how he gets about work. With luck he will eat at 3 in the morning instead of getting one good nights of rest like he should do," Alfred told him with a smile.

"I thought you weren't suppose to talk to your boss like that," Jack said before he could stop it from coming from his mouth.

This caused five people to laugh.

"Please. Master Bruce doesn't pay me. Well, he tries to, but without me he would be dead by now. That boy can't cook to save his life, much less know how to take care of himself. Don't laugh Master Richard you are developing his and habits as well. I am basically raising three children instead of two, and you Master Jason. I've had to wash your mouth out with soap once before, I'll do it again," Alfred told them while handing out plates, making sure to put at least four extras in front of the speedster.

"Wally, man are you sure you can eat all that," Phil asked him, pointing to the food. "Of course man. Then I'm going to have desert. Alfred always makes the best food," Wally told him while laughing. 

"Just make sure to eat like a human. Don't want to scare off your new friends," Jason told him.

Wally stuck his tongue out at him to witch Jason replied by giving him the finger.

"How old are you anyways Jason," Luke asked him.

"fourteen. Dick is a year older then me, but only by a month or something, even though he's shorter," Jason answered the question.

Suddenly Bruce came into the dinning room and smile at his two sons and saying high to everyone else.

"What took you so long," Dick asked.

"Clark called. Something about having to go Metropolis for a day," Bruce told him, translated, I have a mission so I'll be gone you and Jason patrol Gotham.

Dick and Jason just shook their heads in response.

After dinner everyone was getting ready to go back to their rooms when Wally's phone was ringing.

He saw it was Hartley and smiled towards Dick waving him over. The others, wanting to know what was going on followed.

"Hey Hart. What's up," Wally asked through laughs.

"WALLY WHERE IS MY FLUTE. I KNOW YOU HID IT BECAUSE I CAN'T FIND IT ANYWHERE," Hartley yelled through the phone.

"I have no idea what your talking about," Wally told him, trying to sound innocent.

"THAT'S BULL. I KNOW YOU PLANNED SOMETHING WITH THAT DICK YOU CALL A FRIEND," He said as Dick did burst out laughing. The Rogues might not know who he is, well they do Dick just doesn't know that they know, but he found the play on words hilarious.

"Okay Hart. Calm down and I will tell you what we did with it," Wally told him through laughs, knowing the next part is going to be the best. "I gave it to James." It was all he had to say before Harley started to scream at him again, the three boys didn't know what was so funny.

"He'll give it back, I promised him a game of darts before I gave it to him so he will give it back," Wally exclaimed as the call ended.

With the excitement over all the boys went to sleep, while the bats snuck out of their rooms to go on patrol.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Wally have a heart to heart chat.

**Third Person**

The weekend came and went and spring break officially started for four of the boys. They were a little confused after the first day. They were told to tend to Wally's every need and that was what they planned to do, least their parent find out they didn't go through with their punishment.

When they tried to do this for Wally he just told them to not worry about it. Luke was getting suspicious of him and that Monday afternoon just blew up in Wally's face.

"Are you trying to get us in trouble!" Luke yelled at him.

"What are you talking about?" Wally asked truly confused.

"You won't let us do anything for you. That is what we are suppose to do as punishment! Serve your every need, but if we don't do that and our parents or the school find out we could get into more trouble, maybe even expelled! Is that what you want! If that's the case then why did you agree to this in the first place!" Luke was standing in front of Wally and had an angry look on his face.

"Luke if that was what you thought then your wrong," Wally told him while he put a hand on his shoulder. Luke gained a surprised look on his face and then a confused one.

"This is suppose to be social experiment. The school wants to punish kids who do extreme things, but not keep them from their education. We're the test subjects for this. If it goes well less kids will get expelled and more will be spending time together to work out their issues. That's the whole point. You were told to tend to my every need because they want to see what will happen to both sides if they have the power. Will I use it and just laze around all day making you do everything for me. Will you do as I ask or get angry half way though and shout abut how I can do these things myself. You are to tend to my every need. My every need is for us to get to know each other, work out why you beat me up, get over our issues, and become friends," Wally explained to not just Luke, but the other two boys as well with a smile on his face.

He held out his hand, "Agreed."

The other three all took his hand and shook it, "agreed."

"So when are we to talk out our issues, like you suggested," Phil asked.

"whenever your ready. It could be something personal on why you did what you did, it could of been because you wanted to, or for some other reason. I won't make you talk, but if you want to tell me and we can go to my room and talk it out with each other. I don't judge people on their life choices," Wally told them as he took a step back from them.

"Come on it's lunch time and I don't want Dick to hide all the food away from us," Wally told them running at a human speed towards the manor and inside the kitchen.

Once they were all their Dick looked at them with sharp blue eyes, "I heard yelling earlier. Is everything okay," he asked.

"Yep!" Wally said, popping the p, "Luke was just confused about the social experiment that the school was doing for their punishment and how it works. They get it now and will speak when they are ready."

When Wally was done Alfred was bringing in their food and they all started eating.

**XXXXTIMESKIPXXXX**

It was after dinner and everyone was chilling in their rooms when Wally got a knock on his door. He got up to answer it knowing it was one of the three boys, Dick and Roy would of just bared in or snuck up on him.

He opened the door to see Luke standing their awakardley. "I know that you said we could come talk to you whenever and well here I am," he said while laughing.

"If you want you can come in," Wally told him as Luke walked into the room.

"Well just don't stand their. Sit down somewhere," Wally laughed a little as he shut the door.

Once the two were seated, Luke on the bed and Wally on a comfortable computer chair, Luke started to speak. . .but no words came out.

After a few minutes Wally could see Luke getting angry. "I know you said we could talk to you and that you wouldn't judge, but I'm still I don't know shy, worried awarded," he kept trying to find the right word to call it.

"Scared," Wally threw in a suggestion.

That seemed to struck a nerve with Luke. "No I am not scared. I'm not scared of anything. I can't be. I have to be brave," Luke's voice started to get higher as he got off the bed and was walking towards Wally, not that they were that far in the first place.

"Listen it's okay to be scared. Everyone is scared of something, even if they don't want to admit it. Even if they can't afford to be scared. They still are," Wally explained to him as he to stood up and put a hand on Luke as he guided him back to the bed to sit him down and then he took his seat as well.

"You've never talked about your feelings before, have you?" Wally asked him.

"No. Not really. My dad left when I was about five, my sister was only a few months old by now and my mother died not to long after. My sister and I went to our only family, my cousin who is way older then me. He didn't want anything to do with us, but by law can't get rid of us. My sister and I now live in our own apartment, paying for everything and trying to survive with all that we can. My cousin just signs all the official things. He signs our school things and until I turn 18 the apartment is in his name."

"Sure we all called you names, but I didn't want to take it that far. I knew that it kinda bothered you, but you were also brave and didn't let it get to you. Jack was the one who suggested that we beat you up and like a stupid idiot I followed through. The worst parts was that I felt good. I don't know why but when I was kicking, or hitting you it felt good and that scared me. I ran away not soon after you passed out," Luke told him his whole side of the story.

"I think that you were just angry. Wether it was at me, your cousin, or just life in general. When you were beating me up you felt that anger release and was happy, but that's no way to release anger. Tell you what. I know a good a gym that has a lot of good up to date equipment. If you want we can meet up their once a week at least and you can get all of that pent up anger out. Even talk some more if you want," Wally suggested to him.

"I though about getting a gym membership before, but all of my money goes to pay for bills and food, not to mention the essentials that Olivia needs. Not to mention all of the time I spend working. I had to work a bunch of overtime and find someone to watch Olivia just to get this week off. Thanks for the offer, but I think that I'm going to have to decline," Luke told him sadly.

"Or it could be a certain gym owned by one Bruce Wayne and we can get free memberships from a certain Dick Grayson. Then we can give your boss a wonderful donation to let you have a least one free day off. Last if you ever need someone to watch you little sister, I know plenty of volunteers, so don't be afraid to ask," Wally told him to where he would have no choice but to agree.

"You would really do all that for me," Luke asked him.

"Something I learned about bullies is that most of them are going through something in their private life and that they need to take it out on something or someone, but they don't know how so it ends up being someone who they find weak. If they had some help in the first place then they would of never started to torment the weak kid in the first place," Wally explained to him.

"You know. Your not that bad," Luke told him with a smile on his face.

"Nor you," Wally told him.

"Bros," Luke asked him holding out his fist.

"Bros." With that the two fist bumped.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Wally have an emotional talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a warning for mentions of underage drug use and underage prostitution, well just mentions, not for the drugs though

**Third Person**

It was after breakfast the next day and everyone was figuring out what they were going to do. Jason left almost immediately saying he was going to hang out with some friends for the rest of the week, code for going to hang out at the mountain. This left a speedster, a bat, an archer, one brown haired boy who sorted out his issues, and two still emotionally distraught teenagers.

Wally decided to spend the day hanging out with Luke until the other two boys are ready to talk or feel like hanging out. "Hey Dick, Luke and I are going to go to the gym and work out some. Want to join us and leave Roy to watch over the other two," Wally asked him.

"Why do I get left behind," the archer asked.

"You are suppose to be the main supervisor for this experiment. Unless the the other two wanted to join us," Dick asked letting the two boys know that they are welcomed if they so wish.

"We'll be fine with Roy," said Phil.

With that Roy lead Phil and Jack to the screening room where they could watch a movie or play video games, while Dick and Wally led the way to the gym.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that Bruce Wayne has a gym in his house, should I," Luke asked the two boys.

"I guess not. You should be more surprised by what he keeps in the gym. I know it's a lot to ask, but could you try not to reveal to much about Dick and Jay when we get back to central. Bruce is trying to get the media away from them as much as possible and that includes both of them making sacrifices in the eyes of the public," Wally asked him on their way.

"Yeah! No problem, though what would they want to hide," Luke asked him.

Wally and Dick shared a look and Luke could see Dick give Wally a small nod that he's good to reveal what he can.

"Well for one both Jay and I have accents. My native language is not English, far form it in fact. I didn't learn English until I moved in with Bruce. It doesn't come out as much anymore and It's just less work to stick with this, same for Jay. His first language is English as well, but he was a street kid and ended up learning languages like Russian and Italian and both of those kinda stuck with him," Dick explained as they almost reached their destination.

"That doesn't seem like much to keep from the media," Luke said surprised.

"Well their's that and this," Wally said as he opened the door to the gym. At first you could see simple equipment you would see in a gym. Weight lifting, punching bags, treadmills, but when you walked in more you could see every type of acrobatic equipment one could think of and their was even a section set up to practice parkour.

"The acrobatic stuff is mine, while the parkour is Jason's. We both use all the normal stuff though," Dick explained as he went and started to stretch as Wally dragged him to a punching bag.

"So why are we going to the gym anyways. I thought you were suppose to talk to the other two as well," Luke asked wally.

"They'll talk when their ready, or if they want to. As for the gym, well I did promise, didn't I," Wally told him and laughed at the look Luke gave him. It was a look that said I'm surprised and didn't believe you, but I'm glad you actually did it.

"Let's start with basics. You know anything about martial arts or fighting," Wally asked him.

"My dad, before he died, signed me up for lessons, but they both died before I got a chance to go to my first class," Luke explained.

"Well I'm going to sit back for about five minutes and you beat up the punching bag by punches, kicks, whatever you feel like it and then I can start correcting you on the basics," Wally told him and without hesitation Luke did as he asked.

Luke punched, kicked, slapped, and wrecked the punching bag and Wally could see that he was thinking about all the people who hurt him in his life up to this point and pictured them on the punching bag.

After five minuted Wally stopped Luke before he hurt himself. "Ok first I saw how you were going for the punching bag in anger and that's okay, but before you start taking out your anger with violence you should figure out how to handle it. We're going to start with something simple that if you decided to go to the gym by yourself you'll be okay," Wally told him with Luke huffing in short breaths.

"Let's start with your punches. When you punch you have your thumb on the inside of your hand. You need to stop doing that. If you do that you could end up breaking your thumb and that's not helping anybody. Instead your thumb should be on the outside of your hand between your first and second knuckles on your index and middle finger," Wally told him as he stood in front of the punching bag demonstrating.  "and don't forget to punch with your knuckles and not the flats of your fingers," Wall finished.

Wally punched the bag slowly and then let Luke do it himself. Once Luke got it right Wally stood behind the bag to hold it in place and told Luke to go all out.

After about ten minutes of punching Wally was about to teach him one of the many proper ways to kick but they were interrupted.

"Umm Wally could I talk to you for a minute," Phil asked nervously.

"Yeah sure. Just let me get Luke here a bottle of Water. I think he needs it," Wally said as Phil saw how red his friend's face is and his short breaths as he sat down on a bench near him. "You good if I leave you for a few minutes," Wally asked Luke.

"Go ahead man. I need a break anyway," Luke told him gesturing for them to go.

They walked out of the gym and toward an empty room that was far enough away that hopefully no one, or bat, would eavesdrop.

"I know I already apologized once and I know you accepted it's just that it didn't feel that real to me. I don't know why. Maybe because we did it as a group and collectively agreed on it right after getting yelled," Phil started to explain. It dawned on Wally that the others might not know about the others living situation, or are just trying to be good friends and not reveal anything to an acquaintance turning friend.

"What I think  I'm trying to say is that I sorry. I'm really truly sorry and shouldn't of done that in the first place.

"I'm sure Luke already told you, but it's was Jack's idea to beat you up, sadly it was my idea to write those horrible things on you, to take pictures, and put them up all over school. I'm really sorry that I did those things and I know sorry doesn't make up for anything that I did. For all I know you could of gone home that night and actually kill your self and then I would feel even more guilty, and then you would of died because of me, and it's all my fault I'm sorry," Phil was panicking and Wally saw it was an anxiety attack coming on.

"Phil I need you to look at me and I need you to breath in, starting with five and breath out in five," Wally explained counting out loud for Phil to follow him. As they went on Wally added another number each time Phil breathed in until they finished with ten and Phil was calmed down.

"Thanks for that. Normally I have to fight those on my own and they're normally not pleasant," Phil said quietly.

"It's no problem. Don't worry about me killing my self either. If I did that multiple people will bring me back alive just to kill me again for doing something like that," Wally explained to turn the situation into a little happier mood.

"Nice that you have people like that who care for you," Phil said with a smile as he leaned back, just now noticing that he was in a chair.

"I'm sure their's someone is your life like that as well," Wally assured him.

"Not as many as you would think."

"Well I'm here to listen, not to judge," Wally told him firmly.

"I guess Jack and Luke are like that. When I wrote that stuff on you they seemed surprised that I would do that. I guess I was just portraying what I feel onto you. How much did Luke tell you about his home life," Phil asked.

"Enough that I know he's taking a day off and If I have to convince B to pay his bills for a month then I will, or Ollie," Wally told him as to hint that he knows just about the basics, and that if Phil did as well then he can be trusted.

"My parents didn't die like Luke's and I don't have one sticking around like Jack. Mine just abandoned me when we moved to Central. I use to live in Gotham until I was around 12. When I was thirteen my parent's got bored of me and just left. I didn't call CPS or anything. I like where I lived, but as life went on I guess that it got worse, and I knew it did, but I didn't see how bad it truly was until you.

When my parents left they didn't leave a note or anything, just left. When I figured out they weren't coming back I had to start figuring out how to live without them. I learned how to forge their signatures perfectly so no teachers or anyone would notice. I also had to find a way to earn money.

I started doing jobs here and there for a bunch of shady people who would let me, even though it was against the law to even hire a 13 year old. Once your into the shady business, if you don't get out right away, you start to sink deeper in. A couple of months later I started to get into drugs. At first it wasn't bad, just some weed here and their, but I started getting into the worse ones. Meth, heroine, cocaine, anything I could get my hands on.

I've been friends with Jack and Luke since I moved to central and I tried to not let them know anything was wrong with me, Jack and Phil didn't suspect anything until I started to get into the drugs, but I didn't have enough money to live and drugs, but I was hooked and couldn't end up on the streets. That's when I discovered that some really disgusting creeps had a thing for younger boys," Phil was starting to panic again and  got quiet. He looked like he was thinking about something and Wally let him.

"Would you mind if I smoked some please," Phil asked him, but it was more like begging.

"If you tell me more about the drugs first," Wally said going into protective mode.

Phil contemplated, but soon agreed, "When Jack and Luke discovered my drug habits they almost beat me to a pulp. I could never get fully clean and they agreed that I was good to stay on weed, as long as I don't get into anything truly bad," Phil explained with more pleading eyes.

"Yeah I see no problem with that, just let me open up a window. Last thing I need is for the room to smoke up and Alfred getting angry over it. He's been trying to get Jason to quit forever, but he's been having trouble. He's got Jay to about one or two every three days which is a big improvement from when he was first here," Wally explained as he opened a window and Phil got out a joint and lighter.

Phil offered to share, but Wally declined, not bothering to tell him that it would have no effective on him.

Once Phil blew smoke out of his mouth he was ready to continue, "To continue, like I said creeps have a thing for younger boys. I was almost 14 and the odd jobs weren't cutting it for both living and drugs, so I started to sell my body. I also started to make a lot more money, even if I had to resort to somethings that I didn't like, and if I dare to admit it, somethings that I did like. I tried not to let them know, but I think that they figured it out and just never told me, hoping that I would tell them."

"I guess when we broke into the office and saw the file of you it reminded me of myself. Then when we beat you up I just wrote what I was feeling about myself on you I guess," At this point Phil was mellowed out and he put the joint out as to not smoke the whole thing in one sitting.

"I guess I should thank you for listening and for once again forgiving me," Phil said as he was about to get up, but Wally stopped him. "If you need help getting out of your situation you just have to ask and I'll help. I'm sure that Luke and Jack will as well," Wally told him.

"I- Thanks for the offer, but like I said I like some parts of it. Sometimes it's not a total creep that comes onto a 15 year old kid and sometimes they keep you around for a month or two and spoil you like crazy before dumping you for another kid. Sure, it's not all perfect, but what job is and it's not like it's just guys that go for me, sometimes it's the opposite gender as well," Phil explained to him.

"But you will come to me if you need help. I'm sure you guessed already, but I have some good contacts," Wally asked him

"Yeah. I'll tell you if I need help. And if you ever need pointers, you know who to call," Phil told him and laughed as a blush creeped up on Wally's face.

"Oh come on man. If we're going to be hanging out a lot more after this your going to have to get over your virgin phase," Phil told him, still laughing.

"Trust me the blush had nothing to do with still being a virgin, more like an unexpected comment. I didn't expect us to hang out after this.," Wally told him.

"Dude of course. I told you my deepest darkest secret. No way in hell I'm going to let you walk away like that. Also those uncles of yours seem like a hell of fun to hang out with. Now about this virgin thing we have to talk about it. You figured out how I'm not one, what about you," Phil wanted, no needed to know these details about his new friend.

"Fine! Since we're getting to know each other so well, but you have to promise to not let anyone know, especially the media," Wally told him, but Phil caught on quick. "Wait! Grayson! Your first is Grayson. How has Wayne not murdered you yet," Phil asked surprised.

"Let's just say it was a long night and it took nearly every single favor I had to make sure I would survive the night, and that's all your getting from me for now," Wally told him as the joked and talked for another hour before they went out of the room to rejoin the rest of humanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on doing some one-shots of Wally based around these three. Phil will get his story and their will be more Luke and Jack. Sorry this took so long. I think I plan on doing 2 more parts for this, one for Jack, and then the aftermath.


End file.
